Jennxpenn
Jennifer "Jenn" McAllister '''(born July 9, 1996) known by her YouTube stage name as jennxpenn'','' is an 17-year old American Award Winning YouTube actress, blogger, stand up-comedian and internet personality. Jenn has three channels on YouTube, jennxpenn, http://m.youtube.com/user/jennxpenn2, and jenn . She has over 45 Million video views, which continues to increase. In 2014 she had won an YouTube Entertainment Award for Best YouTube Celebrity. History McAllister joined Youtube January 15, 2009, but had experience with YouTube already. McAllister gained many subscribers early on in her YouTube career when she joined the collab group MyCollab in late 2009. MyCollab was started by YouTuber supermac18, ohitsdalton, mutantboyfriend (Jonah Green), TCProductionsX (Tyler, now itstylercx but no longer active), and imdaviddalen (no longer active). MyCollab ended after issues rised between supermac18 and McAllister. In September 2012, McAllister was hacked, having all her channels deleted. Fortunately, she managed to reopen her accounts. McAllister has repurposed her second channel, formerly "jennxpenn2", into a gaming channel, "jennxpenngames", which already has over 70,000 subscribers. Her first video on this channel was called "Minecraft Hunger Games (Episode 1)", and it was uploaded on July 17, 2013. Collaborations AwesomenessTV (June 2012-present) In June 2012, McAllister started working with a YouTube channel called "AwesomenessTV". She initially uploaded two videos for the channel, a sketch where she goes camping in her backyard and a video about her summer bucket list for 2012 (on her main channel, JennXPenn). In August 2013, she became the host of a new show called "JennXPenn's Top 10s", a show where she says the top 10 of a single topic. ("Top 10 Pet Peeves", "Top 10 YouTube Videos of 2013, etc.) On January 20th, 2014, the "Jenn and Andrea/Andrea and Jenn Show" premiered on AwesomenessTV's channel. The show follows the lives of McAllister and her friend/roommate Andrea Russett (GETTOxFABxFOREVER) as they adjust to life in Los Angeles and being roommates. As of now, McAllister is currently partnered with the AwesomenessTV network. Teen.com (April-July 2013) Throughout the spring and early summer of 2013, McAllister worked with Teen.com on YouTube doing a public prank video series called "Stranger Danger". She worked alongside Joey Graceffa and strawburry17 (Meghan). Personal McAllister has been the asked the question "How did you come up with your username?" repeatly. She responded in an "Ask Jenn", "Well, Jenn is obviously my name", and then goes on to explain the "Penn" part. The story goes that she received the nickname around 5th- 6th grade from her friend. She says that when she went to create her YouTube channel, the username "JennPenn" was taken, so she simply added an "X" in between "Jenn" and "Penn", making "JennXPenn". In July 2013, McAllister moved to Los Angeles, California from Philadelphia. Since moving to California, her vlog channel, "jenn", has been more active. She is staying in an apartment with fellow YouTuber Andrea Russett (GETTOxFABxFOREVER). External links Twitter Tumblr Instagram Facebook Vine ''Jenn has publicly stated on Twitter that she does not have a Kik or Ask.fm. ' Awards & Nominations Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers